<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chrysanthemums and Honey by Wisterialyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328825">Chrysanthemums and Honey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisterialyn/pseuds/Wisterialyn'>Wisterialyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cinnamon and Coffee and Other Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>As an aromantic human romance is difficult, But like I guess this is fluff nonetheless, Fluff, I forgot what Yams' job was so leaving that out, M/M, Post-Canon, Queerplatonic Tsukiyama, Queerplatonic relationship, So tagging it, This was so much easier to write, Tsukki is a workaholic, inspiration taken from manga, no spoilers in this one though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:55:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisterialyn/pseuds/Wisterialyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of Cinnamon and Coffee, but can be read as a standalone.</p><p>Or the short story I didn't plan but wrote anyway. Queerplatonic Tsukiyama fluff ahead because I gave up on writing romance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou &amp; Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou &amp; Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio &amp; Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio &amp; Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei &amp; Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cinnamon and Coffee and Other Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chrysanthemums and Honey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This took me over a month to write. Because finals are a thing. And they suck. Yes, quarantine is still in place, but we still had finals (or the equivalent) anyway. It sucked. I'm exhausted. Half of this was written at ungodly hours. Then writer's block struck too. As in the type of writer's block where you have motivation but absolutely zero energy to actually execute your ideas. Fun.</p><p>Okay I'll go pass out now lmao-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hinata's coming over again." Tadashi absentmindedly says, calling over his shoulder to Kei. He's sprawled out on the couch, laying against a decorative pillow with one leg hanging off the side of the couch, and the other slung over the armrest.</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Kei looks up from his textbook, squinting, then stands up from where he is sitting at the dining table and walks over to where Tadashi lays. "Again? Didn't the King come back two days ago?"</p>
    <p>"Yeah, he did. And I think that's why Hinata's dragging him over." Tadashi angles his phone at Kei, who simply just squints even more at the screen. "It's a ten-minute walk, but knowing those two they're already halfway here and running. It'll be more like two minutes at best."</p>
    <p>Kei clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth, then stands upright and snaps his book shut. "I'm not dealing with them. If you need me I'll be in my office working. And you definitely won't need me." He walks off, sliding his office door shut behind him just as a dull thump sounds against their apartment door. Yamaguchi lets out a huff, then swings his legs off the side of the couch, standing up to let his two friends in.</p>
    <p>It's quite obvious that the two ended up racing from their apartment again. Hinata, who is seemingly temperature resistant, is dressed in a T-shirt and shorts, and his hair, though short, is still sticking up in some places. Kageyama, meanwhile, has on a thin hoodie and long-legged running pants. It's only spring and is still quite chilly out in Tadashi's opinion, but in comparison Hinata is dressed as if it is already mid-summer.</p>
    <p>"Well hello to you too." Tadashi steps aside to let his two friends into the apartment. "I know that you two have this competitive streak, but please don't run in the apartment complex next time."</p>
    <p>"Don't worry about it. We won't!" Hinata calls back as he slips off his shoes. Tadashi sighs, shaking his head. Knowing those two, Tadashi's words definitely fall on deaf ears, but having kept track of them since high school, it's simply become a habit for him to tell them off.</p>
    <p>"Where's Tsukishima?" Kageyama kicks off his shoes, then nudges them and Hinata's sneakers against the wall of the entryway.</p>
    <p>"Fled to his office the minute I told him that the two of you were showing up."</p>
    <p>"Aw dang- and I was hoping that we could catch him this time." Hinata huffs.</p>
    <p>"Is that why you were sending the text message while we were running?" Kageyama shoots his boyfriend a look.</p>
    <p>Hinata nods. "Next time," He spins around to face Tadashi. "Don't tell him we're showing up."</p>
    <p>"You know I could just go and drag him out, right?"</p>
    <p>"It's not the same." Hinata whines.</p>
    <p>"I, for one, don't see the difference," Kageyama responds drily.</p>
    <p>"You're supposed to be on my side!"</p>
    <p>"Since when?"</p>
    <p>Yamaguchi laughs lightly at this, then walks towards the kitchen. "You guys want anything to drink?"</p>
    <p>"Something iced."</p>
    <p>"Seriously?" Tadashi raises an eyebrow at Hinata. "It's not even that warm out yet."</p>
    <p>Hinata simply shrugs. "You've seen Noya eat a popsicle in the dead of winter. In comparison, me drinking iced stuff in the spring isn't all that weird."</p>
    <p>"All right then." Tadashi nods his head. "And you?" He turns to Kageyama.</p>
    <p>Kageyama simply shrugs. "Don't really care. Same as Shouyou I guess." Tadashi nods and walks to the kitchen. While Kageyama sits down on the couch in a polite manner, Hinata begins wandering in circles around the living room. </p>
    <p>When he begins to walk off in the direction of Kei's office, Tadashi steps into the living room, a couple glasses of iced tea in hand. Hinata zips back to sit beside Kageyama as Tadashi hands one of the glasses to Hinata.</p>
    <p>"I can just go and get him you know." Tadashi withdraws his hand as Hinata reaches forward and brings a glass up to his lips.</p>
    <p>The shorter man simply shrugs. "If you do enough stupid stuff and are loud enough about it Tsukishima will eventually come out. I'm good at both of those."</p>
    <p>"I don't think he'd continue to feed you if you did that," Kageyama responds drily.</p>
    <p>Hinata purses out his lips but doesn't say anything, sipping at the edge of his glass of iced tea</p>
    <p>Tadashi shakes his head slightly, then sets down the last two glasses on the coffee table. He leaves the area and walks over to Kei's office, pulling the door open.</p>
    <p>Kei shoots a Tadashi a questioning and exasperated look. It could quite easily come off as cold, but Tadashi has always been pretty good at reading the messages behind Kei's glares.</p>
    <p>Kei sighs, then reaches up and pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I don't have any say in whether or not I get to stay in here do I?"</p>
    <p>"No. Not really."</p>
    <p>Kei lets out a tired breath then stands up and walks past Tadashi, out of his office and into the main room. Tadashi closes steps out after Kei and shuts the door behind him.</p>
    <p>Hinata immediately grins up at the taller man and sets down his glass. Kei simply quirks an eyebrow at him, then walks to the dining room and drags over a chair to the living room on the other side of the coffee table, facing the couch. </p>
    <p>He takes a seat, leaning forward and resting his chin on the heel of his palm and stares at Hinata, unamused. "You're the Black Jackal's ace. Age twenty-seven. And yet here you are, showing up announced at someone's doorstep."</p>
    <p>"I sent a text. That doesn't really count as unannounced."</p>
    <p>"Yeah, like two seconds before you showed up." Tsukishima deadpans.</p>
    <p>"He's always done that though." Tadashi points out, walking over to the other armchair and grabbing a stool and sitting next to Kei.</p>
    <p>"Manners and image are still a thing- oh wait," Tsukishima raises his chin, smiling that shit-eating grin of his. "You guys never had either to begin with."</p>
    <p>Kageyama opens his mouth, as if to protest, when Tadashi cuts in.</p>
    <p>"He watched the two of you have an argument with a lamp post in high school. If you ask me none of us here really have an image to uphold."</p>
    <p>"All the better to not give a crap then," Hinata says nonchalantly. He sets down the glass on the coffee table. "Also, Tobio's trying to force me to-"</p>
    <p>"I'm not forcing you. Cooking is a necessity."</p>
    <p>"Eating is a necessity. Cooking isn't."</p>
    <p>"And one day you're going to either pass out or go broke because you're not cooking your own food."</p>
    <p>Hinata huffs, then turns back to face Yamaguchi. "Anyway, he's trying to teach me how to cook, but he has to leave in a week."</p>
    <p>"And from what I've heard you've been feeding him. Sorry about that by the way."</p>
    <p>"It's fine." Tadashi laughs lightly. "Though..." He turns his gaze over to Kei, who simply sighs.</p>
    <p>"I'll begrudgingly teach this idiot to not starve. Simply because I'm tired of cooking for him while he's in Japan. So long as he doesn't burn his or our kitchen down."</p>
    <p>Tadashi smiles, then turns back to Hinata. "Speaking of, have you just been eating store-bought food when you're traveling with your team?"</p>
    <p>"Sometimes. Atsumu and Sakusa can cook though so sometimes they make stuff for Bokuto and me."</p>
    <p>"Bokuto can't cook either can't he."</p>
    <p>"Worse than me if you ask me. He tried making pancakes one morning and nearly burnt the hotel-room kitchen down. Atsumu banned him from being anywhere near a stove after that and I think Akaashi's the one keeping him alive at this point, when he's not with the team."</p>
    <p>Kei sighs. "What's it with all these volleyball idiots starving to death."</p>
    <p>"I think Kageyama still classifies as a volleyball idiot," Tadashi points out. "And if you ask me he's probably the only one out of most of our pro-volleyball player friends that actually feeds himself decent meals regularly."</p>
    <p>Kei scoffs dryly again. "Not sure if that's a good or bad thing. Good thing in terms of I don't have to deal with him. Bad things in terms of there's no chance he'll starve."</p>
    <p>Kageyama shoots Kei a dry look, lips thinning out into a line. Kei simply shrugs, then stands up, taking his chair with him. "If that's all, I'm leaving. I've got work to do."</p>
    <p>Tadashi nods, then turns back around and brings his own glass of iced tea to his lips.</p>
    <p>"Must be amazing." Kageyama suddenly speaks up. "To be loved by that one person who hates everyone."</p>
    <p>"Well I mean," Tadashi lowers to glass, laughing slightly. "I wouldn't say love, per se-"</p>
    <p>"You know what we mean." Hinata cuts in. "Just because it isn't romantic or whatever doesn't mean it isn't love. It's your own form of it. Not like mine and Tobio's, but it's still love."</p>
    <p>"That's... really deep coming from you."</p>
    <p>"I have my moments."</p>
    <p>Tadashi cracks a smile, wrapping his hands around his glass. "Thanks though, anyway. Both of you."</p>
    <p>"You were there for us. We'll be there for you."</p>
    <p>"Anyway." Tadashi shakes his head slightly. "What was that about a reunion that you were spamming me about earlier?"</p>
    <p>"Oh yeah, that." Hinata lights up again. "It came up earlier today. And I thought, 'hey, it's been a while since the entire team got together in one place.'" He raises his arms, motioning around him. "So, here we are."</p>
    <p>"Suga's arranging everything again, isn't he?"</p>
    <p>"Plus Daichi, knowing him."</p>
    <p>Tadashi huffs. "You two can at least find a location and time you know."</p>
    <p>"On that already. Exact date, I'll send out once Kenma or Lev responds to my texts. Location," Hinata shrugs. "To be discussed once the date is set. But that's a while off. Tobio's leaving again soon, and two weeks from now I'll be overseas too."</p>
    <p>Tadashi sighs. "Must be tiring, traveling around like that."</p>
    <p>"It is-"</p>
    <p>"Not really-"</p>
    <p>Kageayama and Hinata speak up at the same time. The taller shoots his boyfriend a look, then speaks up.</p>
    <p>"Not everyone has boundless energy like you do."</p>
    <p>"I don't have boundless energy. I just don't get tired traveling."</p>
    <p>"Jetlag is a thing."</p>
    <p>"And for some reason, it doesn't affect me."</p>
    <p>"Like I said, boundless energy."</p>
    <p>Tadashi laughs slightly, then sets his glass down on the table. "Anyway, you said that you were going to see if Nekoma could join us?"</p>
    <p>"Yeah." Hinata nods. "Maybe a couple people from Fukurodani too. Our teams have always been close."</p>
    <p>"I think by a couple people he means Bokuto and Akaashi. Because if Kuroo shows up, Bokuto definitely will too, even if he isn't invited, then Akaashi will show because Bokuto will have dragged him along and Bokuto without Akaashi is utter chaos," Kageyama adds on drily. "Might as well invite the two of them if they're going to show up. That way Akaashi won't feel bad about intruding."</p>
    <p>"I feel like you guys should've put a limit on the number of people to invite to this..."</p>
    <p>"Trust me. I did. On the way here Shouyou came up with the bright idea of inviting some of our current teammates too. I shot that idea down because this event is already pushing over twenty people."</p>
    <p>"That's... still quite the number."</p>
    <p>"That's what I told Shouyou."</p>
    <p>"It'll be fine." Hinata waves the two off. "It's not like we haven't organized larger events before."</p>
    <p>Tadashi smiles, then stands up, reaching forward to pick up the empty glasses that sit on the coffee table. "How long are you guys going to be staying here?"</p>
    <p>Shouyou shrugs. "I kinda just popped by for the sake of showing up. We can leave if you've got something to do. Right now we're just kinda wandering around town though."</p>
    <p>Tadashi nods. "If this is your way of saying that the two of you are stopping by on your way to a date, then scram. If not, feel free to stay for a bit longer. Kei has a paper to turn in, but I'm not busy."</p>
    <p>"It's alright." Hinata stands up. "We were going to head out to the city anyway. Thanks for the drinks."</p>
    <p>"Ah, so it<em>  was </em> a date."</p>
    <p>Hinata laughs lightly at that as Kageyama also stands up. "Yeah. It's been a while."</p>
    <p>"Well, you two can go off then." Tadashi walks towards the kitchen. "It was nice seeing you, but I'm not going to cut in any more on the time that the two of you do have to spend together."</p>
    <p>Kageyama dips his head. "Nice seeing you too. It's been a while."</p>
    <p>Tadashi hums then sets the glasses down in the kitchen sink. "I'll go call-"</p>
    <p>"It's fine." Hinata shakes his head. "Tell him it was nice seeing him."</p>
    <p>"It'd be rude to-"</p>
    <p>"He looked stressed, so we're not going to bother him. Besides, fairly certain 'polite' isn't a concept that really exists for the four of us."</p>
    <p>"Alright..." Tadashi tilts his head slightly. "I'll see you guys sometime later this week?"</p>
    <p>"Yeah." Kageyama nods. "Tell Tsukishima we said bye."</p>
    <p>"Will do."</p>
    <p>Kageyama slips on his shoes, his boyfriend following, and the two step out past the doorway into the hallway outside. </p>
    <p>Tadashi smiles, then closes the door behind them as the two volleyball players walk off. He huffs slightly, then walks back to the living room, reaching down onto the coffee table where his phone lays. There's a text message from Daichi (probably sent during his break) asking about why Kuroo had spammed him about some party, and a couple of replies from Suga answering that question.</p>
    <p>A new message from Hinata pops up.</p>
    <p>&lt;Confirmation from Kenma received. He says I'm going to regret this, but I highly doubt it&gt; -Hinata</p>
    <p>&lt;Get off your phone and focus on the road. I know for a fact that you are at least walking.&gt; -Tadashi</p>
    <p>&lt;Actually we're sitting on the edge of a planter by a café.&gt; -Kageyama</p>
    <p>&lt;Get off your phone and go enjoy your date then.&gt; -Tadashi</p>
    <p>&lt;XP&gt; -Hinata</p>
    <p>Tadashi shuts his phone off and slips it in his pants' pocket. He walks back to the kitchen and rinses out the glasses, setting them on the counter by the kitchen sink after drying them off. He wanders through the living room towards Kei's office and pulls the door open.</p>
    <p>Kei is sitting in his office, typing away at his computer. His glasses are perched low on his nose, and he's squinting at the screen.</p>
    <p>"Hey. They just left."</p>
    <p>"Good riddance."</p>
    <p>Tadashi snorts, then walks over and leans against the back of Kei's chair. "When's this one due?"</p>
    <p>"A week from now. But I've got multiple other papers to write and a report to file to the main database of the museum archives." Kei huffs.</p>
    <p>"Take a break some time."</p>
    <p>"I took a break earlier."</p>
    <p>"That was barely ten minutes, and even then you spent half of that time buried in your textbook."</p>
    <p>"Work waits for no one."</p>
    <p>"Tsukki~" Tadashi drags out the last syllable. "Even Hinata could tell that you were stressed. Get some rest already."</p>
    <p>"I'm fi-"</p>
    <p>"No you're not. Go eat something. God I swear it's like we're in high school all over again, with me being the one rational person keeping all of you idiots alive." He grabs the back of Kei's chair, stepping back and pulling the swivel chair, and Kei, with him.</p>
    <p>Kei clicks his tongue, then stands up from the chair. Tadashi lets go and reaches forward to grab Kei's arm, dragging him out of the office. "Take a break. Fifteen minutes at least."</p>
    <p>"Fifteen minutes. Then I'm going back to work."</p>
    <p>"Deal."</p>
    <p>Tadashi steps back and lets go of Kei's arm. Kei walks over to the couch and falls backward onto it, draping an arm over his eyes.</p>
    <p>"If you're tired then sleep."</p>
    <p>"You're not going to keep track of the time."</p>
    <p>"You're tired. Sleep."</p>
    <p>"You can't-"</p>
    <p>"<em>Sleep</em> Kei. I'll wake you up in fifteen minutes."</p>
    <p>Kei raises his arm to shoot a look at Tadashi, then lets his arm fall back over his face and grumbles. "Fine."<br/><br/>It's mere seconds before he passes out, steady breathing sounding out softly. Tadashi, much as he hates breaking promises, pushes the time to the back of his head. He reaches forward and pushes Tsukki's arm off of his face, then picks up his glasses and folds them, setting them on the table beside the couch.</p>
    <p>He takes a seat at the foot of the couch, nudging Kei's feet a couple inches to the side, and picks up his phone. Tadashi leans back into the couch, slinking down as he raises his phone up to his face. There aren't any more new messages from the group chat, though he's got an email from a coworker and a text from Yachi asking about the reunion.</p>
    <p>He taps on Yachi's message, tapping out a brief summary of what was going on, then opens up his social media. </p>
    <p>Nishinoya has spammed another collection of photos, this one seeming to be completely dedicated to food and drinks. Tadashi clicks on Noya's post and quickly types out a comment asking why he's up so early, then taps back to the main stream.</p>
    <p>There are two posts from Kenma, one about Kuroo being annoying, and then another about a homemade apple pie. There is a barrage of ridiculous selfies from Kuroo and Bokuto below that, with the camera being held at weird angles. One photo seems to be showing Bokuto and Kuroo running from someone, with someone who seems to be Akaashi chasing after the two of them in the background.</p>
    <p>&lt;Don't encourage them. I deal with enough as is.&gt; </p>
    <p>Akaashi's comment is highlighted on the post, to which Kenma had replied:</p>
    <p>&lt;Far too late for that. We passed up on that chance in high school.&gt;</p>
    <p>Tadashi quirks a smile, and double taps on both of the posts, then shuts his phone off and leans back into the couch, raising his head to stare at the ceiling. He closes his eyes, drawing in a breath, and takes in his surroundings and Kei's steady breathing.</p>
    <p>He doesn't know when he falls asleep, but when he opens his eyes again, Kei is gone, and the clocks reads three-thirty in the afternoon. Tadashi sits up, raising his hand to rub the sleep out of his eyes with the heel of his palm.</p>
    <p>"Fifteen minutes," Kei walks into the living room, a mug of warm tea in his hands. "You said. It's been two hours." He hands the mug to Tadashi.</p>
    <p>Tadashi reaches up and accepts the drink, smiling apologetically. "Sorry Tsukki. I didn't expect to fall asleep too."</p>
    <p>"And you didn't set an alarm?"</p>
    <p>"Forgot to." He raises to mug to his lips and takes a sip. It's chrysanthemum tea with honey. Something Kei had put together while they were in college and he was working in a coffee shop.</p>
    <p>Kei sighs, then takes a seat on the couch next to Tadashi. "It's fine. I got an email about rescheduling two of the projects I was working on. One was moved forward, the other moved way back. Like, to next month sort of way back." He leans into the couch. "I finished the rest of the first paper while you were asleep."</p>
    <p>Tadashi grins. "I saved you a lot of effort didn't I?"</p>
    <p>"I'll have to do it eventually anyway."</p>
    <p>"Yeah, but that means that you can take a break now."</p>
    <p>Kei stares at Tadashi, who simply grins back, then tips his head back to stare at the ceiling. "Yeah. I guess." Tadashi laughs slightly, then leans to the side, resting his head on Tsukki's shoulder. Tsukki leans back, resting his head on top of Tadashi's.</p>
    <p>The two stay there like that for a bit, leaning against each other, staring at the blank TV screen in front of them.</p>
    <p>"The reunion's actually going to be a thing?"</p>
    <p>"Yeah. Don't think about skipping out either. We're showing up."</p>
    <p>"The cat with the bed head is going to be there though."</p>
    <p>"If Kenma can put up with him for eighteen years you can put up with him for a couple hours."</p>
    <p>"Eighteen years means immunity. A couple hours does not."</p>
    <p>Tadashi hums. "Let me rephrase that. You've dealt with Tanaka, Noya, Hinata, Lev, Kuroo, and Bokuto for more than six years. I think you can handle another couple more hours."</p>
    <p>'Tch.'</p>
    <p>Tadashi laughs, the suggles closer to Kei. "Yeah. I get that though."</p>
    <p>He raises his mug of chrysanthemum tea and closes his eyes, letting the scent of honey and flowers permeate his sense.</p>
    <p>It's warm.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>